


Road To Athos

by elementalv



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Fusion, M/M, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/pseuds/elementalv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis Pictures announces a new "Road" movie starring those irrepressible scamps, John Sheppard and Rodney McKay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road To Athos

**Author's Note:**

> Have you seen Bing Crosby's ears or Bob Hope's nose? Seriously, those two are Sheppard and McKay, only sixty years early.

PRESS RELEASE  
ATLANTIS STUDIOS

HOLLYWOOD, CALIF.: Atlantis Studios announced today that those lovable rascals, John Sheppard and Rodney McKay are back on the road again, this time to Athos. Top studio executive Jack O’Neill said, “Yeah. We brought ‘em back. Too many people were complaining about them being gone.”

Elizabeth Weir, Tinseltown’s most beautiful and unlikely Chairman of the Board, confirmed O’Neill’s statement, adding, “We are also pleased to announce the introduction of one of our brightest new stars, Miss Teyla Emmagen.”

Miss Emmagen, Hollywood’s most exotic beauty, plays Princess Pettipettipingping, the reluctant leader of the Athosian people and a young girl searching desperately for her one true love, the dashing pirate Ahmed Beribou (played by audience favorite Ronon Dex).

Audiences will once again delight in the merry antics of Sheppard and McKay as fish who are not only out of water, but are smack dab in the middle of the desert!


End file.
